


What you want

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a normal morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you want

"Phil, why isn't my card working again?" Clint asked when he gave his lover breakfast. Phil just gave him a tight smile. 

"You've gone over your allowance."

"I need to buy groceries." He said. "I went over because I needed to replace my boots, you said I could-"

"When you spoke with me first. Did you try repairing them?"

"They were totalled, it wasn't-"

"Answer the question." 

"No." He said softly. 

"That's why you have a budget and why I make sure you follow it. God knows how many of your messes I had to clean up after a mission, spending reports are a mess otherwise. Can you imagine if I let you just spend money like nothing?"

"We have enough." Clint argued, his face stubborn. 

"We are not having this discussion again." Phil snapped. "You don't know what's enough. You're always wanting more, more, more because you grew up poor."

"I have self control-"

"Then why didn't you ask me about the boots?" Clint said nothing. "How much do you need for food?"

"One hundred dollars." Phil's browse rose. "You want steak, and I have to buy detergent, tooth paste, toilet paper-" Phil raised his hand. 

"Make me a list. I'll get it."

"I can give you a receipt."

"Get me a list and I'll decided whether we need it." He put down his fork. "You went over that too." Clint was quiet.

"The guys invited me to eat. I paid for Natasha." 

"We didn't budget for Natasha."

"If you let me use my money-"

"It's our money." Phil said simply. Clint said nothing. "And I budget every month so we have a nice life, a nice apartment, your bike, my car, and several useless things you want."

"You spend money on your collection."

"Which I budget for. When was the last time we used credit?"

"I don't know."

"Because we don't." He smiled again. "Now sit down and eat. We have to get to work soon." Clint nodded. "Good." He began to eat. When Phil was done he dropped the dish in the sink. "You need to practice. I think I'll eat in the mess tomorrow." Clint nodded. "Ten minutes." 

He stood behind Clint, gently massaging the tension from his shoulders. "I know it's hard but I do this because I love you." Clint ducked his head. "Sometimes you just don't think but that's why I'm here to make sure you're alright, to make sure we're alright." He gave Clint a kiss on the cheek. "Remember that."

"I know." Clint replied. "I love you too." Phil smiled. 

"I know." He went to the bedroom and Clint went to wash the dishes.  


**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33698748t33698748
> 
> Just to shake things up a bit, the fics I always read have Coulson saving Clint from abusive relationships or helping him overcome past abuse. So i want something different, Coulson is abusive toward Clint, maybe more verbal/emotional rather than physical since I can't see that flying under the RADAR at a place like SHIELD for long if they have physicals etc a lot.


End file.
